militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Pennsylvania Reserve Regiment
The 2nd Pennsylvania Reserve Regiment also known as the 31st Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 2nd Pennsylvania Reserves was organized in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in Fall 1861 and mustered into the service in May 1862 under the command of Colonel William B. Mann. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, McCall's Pennsylvania Reserves Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, I Corps, Army of the Potomac, to April 1862. 1st Brigade, McCall's Division, Department of the Rappahannock, to June 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, to August 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, I Corps, Army of the Potomac, to February 1863. 1st Brigade, Pennsylvania Reserves Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to June 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, to June 1864. The 2nd Pennsylvania Reserves mustered out June 16, 1864. Detailed service Moved to Easton, Pa., May 29, 1861, then to Harrisburg, Pa., July 24. Moved to Baltimore, then to Sandy Hook, near Harpers Ferry, Va. Ordered to Darnestown, Md., August 28; then to Tennallytown, Md., September 25 and joined McCall. Moved to Langley, Va., October 10, 1861, and duty at Camp Pierpont until March 1862. Reconnaissance toward Dranesville October 18–21, 1861. Expedition to Grinnell's Farm December 6. Advance on Manassas, Va., March 10–15. McDowell's advance on Falmouth April 9–19. Duty at Fredericksburg until June. Moved to White House June 9–11. Seven Days before Richmond June 25-July 1. Battles of Mechanicsville June 26. Gaine's Mill June 27. Savage's Station June 29. Charles City Cross Roads and Glendale June 30. Malvern Hill July 1. At Harrison's Landing until August 16. Movement to join Pope August 16–26. Battle of Groveton August 29; Second Battle of Bull Run August 30. Maryland Campaign September 6–24. Battles of South Mountain September 14, and Antietam, September 16–17. Duty in Maryland until October 30. Movement to Falmouth, Va., October 30-November 19. Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15. "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863. Ordered to Washington, D.C., and duty in the defenses there until June 25. Rejoined the Army of the Potomac. Battle of Gettysburg, July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Rappahannock Station November 7. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Rapidan Campaign May 1864. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7. Laurel Hill May 8. Spotsylvania May 8–12. Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient May 12. Harris Farm May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. Jericho Ford May 25. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Left front June 1, 1864. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 151 men during service; 4 officers and 73 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 71 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William B. Mann - resigned November 1, 1861 * Colonel William McCandless * Lieutenant Colonel George A. Woodward - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg * Captain James N. Byrnes - commanded at the Battle of Antietam * Captain Timothy Mealey - commanded at the Battle of Fredericksburg after Col. McCandless was promoted to brigade command See also * List of Pennsylvania Civil War Units * Pennsylvania in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Woodward, Evan Morrison. Our Campaigns; or, The Marches, Bivouacs, Battles, Incidents of Camp Life and History of Our Regiment During Its Three Years Term of Service (Philadelphia: J. E. Potter), 1865. ;Attribution * External links * 2nd Pennsylvania Reserves monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Pennsylvania Civil War regiments